Left Behind
by WriterGirl47
Summary: Edward is a single dad, raising his son alone after his wife, Bella, left four years ago without a word. He's doing a damn good job of it, too. But then a woman with no memory comes to town, throwing their lives upside down. Can she get back everything she lost? Or is Edward too bitter to offer up second chances? AH, slightly OOC. HEA


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Just a MacBook and a wild imagination. **

Chapter One

Edward Cullen sat in his black Mercedes across from Elwood Elementary School, watching the kids running out of the building as fast as they could, excited that the school day was over. He was just looking for one of those excited kids: his five year old son Cole. It hadn't been Edward's idea to wait in the car. He would've preferred to wait by the school and walk Cole to the car but Cole loved feeling old enough to walk to the car by himself.

Finally his son came into view, running with some of the other kids his age, saying his goodbyes. A herd of other five year olds circled Cole, all of them laughing at something he said. It made Edward feel proud that his son was so popular; like he had done his job as a parent. That was saying something considering he was a single parent raising his son alone.

Edward watched with pride as Cole waved to his friends. When he turned around to face the car his eyes met Edward's and his face lit up as rushed to the Mercedes. He was careful to watch for oncoming cars as Edward had warned him to do so many times.

The young boy's Spiderman backpack bounced up and down as he ran faster and faster to the car. Edward unlocked the doors and sat up in his seat as Cole got in.

"Daddy! Guess what? Abby invited me to her birthday party!" Cole exclaimed happily, showing Edward the bright pink envelope that had _Cole _written across it in a child's handwriting.

Edward smiled as he started the car. "Is that the girl you have a crush on?"

"No! But she's the prettiest girl in my class! I was the only boy invited."

"You sure you're going to have a good time then? With all those girls?"

Cole shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know." It was obvious the little boy hadn't thought about that.

When Cole realized something he hadn't thought about earlier, his face was like a mirror into his mind. All his thoughts and emotions played clearly across his face. Times like these were the times the boy resembled his mother the most. Not that Edward would ever tell him that. Cole's mother had been out of the picture for his whole life since she had abandoned them. Edward thanked God every day that Cole was too young to remember her. He was even more grateful that he never asked about Bella. Edward had no idea what he would say once he did. Cole didn't need to hear that his mother abandoned him. No child should ever bear that weight.

There was a time when Edward loved Bella Swan so much that he would've done absolutely anything for her. He would've gone to the moon and back for her if she'd asked and wouldn't have blinked twice. Though in the end his love hadn't been good enough. _He _hadn't been good enough. But he'd never imagined that she would leave her child without a word. For that Edward would _never _forgive her.

Still, there were days when Edward would look at Cole and feel an unexpected tug at his heart in the empty spot Bella had once filled. Cole looked so much like her that sometimes it was almost too much to handle. He had her wide brown eyes, slender nose, ears, and facial expressions. The only part of his son that he recognized was his unruly bronze hair. And his love for music. Cole might already be better than him on the piano.

He also found more in his son than he could ever have hoped for. He saw strength, determination, and a will of iron that could rival either of his parents. Once Cole started something he never gave up. And he had Edward's smile. Edward had to admit that the kid would grow to be one handsome man. Edward was immensely proud of that.

_Oh Bella, _he thought to himself as he drove toward the small townhouse he and Cole shared. _If only you could see the boy you left behind. The family you could've had. Would you regret what you did? _

In the end it didn't matter. Even if Bella came back as though the past four years hadn't happened it wouldn't change anything. Edward wasn't so sure he even wanted her back. Cole was his. Not hers. She gave up the right to be his mother the moment she walked out of their house and never came back. He'd filed a missing persons case, convinced that she'd been abducted, because why else wouldn't she come back? But then the note came. _I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this anymore. _

She hadn't had the courage to face him. To tell him she wanted a divorce. She hadn't loved her son enough to even _fight _for him. What the hell kind of wife and mother did something like that?

"Daddy? When we get home can I have some ice cream?" Cole's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah sport. I think we both deserve some," he answered. They continued their drive to the house in comfortable silence.

**I don't know how long or short chapters will be. I have a rough outline, but close chapters when I find a good closing spot. Interested in more? Just review. Next chapter you'll get Bella's side of things. **


End file.
